


Falling in love with Freddie Mercury

by Beatlemania99



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlemania99/pseuds/Beatlemania99
Summary: I've recently watched clips from the Queen biopic Bohemian Rhapsody and it inspired me to write a Freddie Mercury fanfiction.Lily Daniels is a 16 year old fan of Queen in 1996, she meets Freddie Mercury in a coffee shop in London and immediately feels a pull to him, and at the Live Aid concert in Wembley stadium, Freddie invites her up on stage.





	Falling in love with Freddie Mercury

I woke up to Queen's We Will Rock You blaring at full belt from my alarm clock, I sat up and stretched, I smiled when I realized that tomorrow I will be going to my very first Queen concert, I was so excited, I don't think I stopped talking about it since I found out on my 16th birthday two months ago.

I got out of bed and and grabbed some clothes that I had prepared last night, and I went to the bathroom to have a shower, after my shower, my hair smelled of strawberries, my favourite scent, I went downstairs with a spring in my step, “Morning Mum” I said, trying to conceal my excitement but she saw through me as she smiled, “excited for tomorrow sweetheart?” Mum asked, “you know it Mum” I said.

I had a bowl of Weetabix for breakfast, over breakfast, I pondered what to do since it's the summer holidays, I'll think of something, I wonder if I'll be able to get into Wembley stadium a day early, after all my friend, Aimee, works, I wonder if she'll introduce me to Queen.

At 9:00 I set off, I was carrying my guitar, Brian May's signature model, Aimee had agreed to meet up with me near Wembley stadium, I walked to agreed meet up area, I saw her, in arms of Rodger Taylor, the Drummer of Queen, I giggled quietly, “Do you have to go?” he asked her, “I promised my friend I'd meet up with her, she's probably waiting for me” Aimee said, I decided to make my appearance known, “actually, I'm right here Aimee” I said, she turned to see me smirking at her.

“Lily, it's good to see you” Aimee said, we hugged, “Rodger, this is my best friend, Lily, and Lily, well, you'll know who this is” Aimee said, “hi Rodger” I said, I was shy because, I mean this is a member of Queen, “she’s excited to see the Live Aid concert, it's her first Queen concert” Aimee said, ‘ _thanks_ ’ I thought sarcastically.

“Really? Well I hope you enjoy it” Rodger said, I smiled, “Thanks, I got the tickets on my 16th birthday, and I don't think I have shut up about it since I got them” I said, I noticed a look pass between them, “do you want to hang out backstage?” Rodger asked me, “i would love to Rodger but I was on my way to the coffee shop with Aimee, but, yourself, Brian, John and Freddie are welcome to join us” I said, John and Brian turned up as if on cue, saying something about Freddie being somewhere else at the minute.

We headed to the nearest coffee shop, Brian and I spoke about guitar techniques, he was ecstatic to know that I got one of his signature models for my birthday, we ordered our drinks at sat at a table, I noticed that they seemed to be repressing the urge to laugh, “what?” I asked, they didn't answer me, so I turned.

Standing behind me, in all his glory, was Freddie Mercury, I immediately blushed, oh my god, my crush was standing right behind me, “hi my darling” Freddie said, oh my god, Freddie called me his darling, “h-hi F-Freddie” I stuttered, I can't believe I stuttered, my mind was all over the place, I quickly stood so Freddie could sit down, I could always grab another chair from another table.

However, before I could search for another chair, Freddie pulled me onto his lap causing me to freeze, “don’t be so nervous” Freddie whispered softly in my ear, as our drinks came the members of Queen asked us if we'd join them for a sleepover at Freddie's house, Aimee accepted the invite, but I politely declined, which caused Freddie to whine and bury his head in my neck.

I was the first one to finish my drink, “Lily, you're beautiful my dear” Freddie whispered, making me blush uncontrollably, he's been whispering sweet compliments to me just to make me blush, after we finished our drinks, just sat around talking, I got used to sitting on Freddie's lap, Freddie begged me to join the sleepover, I gave in to his pleas.

Aimee and I went to get an overnight bag from our respective houses, I just told my Mum that I was sleeping over at Aimee’s house, however Mum had said that Aimee told her about the sleepover at Freddie's house, I mentally cursed my friend, we met up with Rodger outside of the Wembley stadium, and we journeyed to the Garden Lodge, which was Freddie's house.

Freddie opened the door when Rodger knocked, he let us in, he smiled brightly when he saw me, obviously he thought I'd find a way out, “hello darling” Freddie said, I waved, I blushed and smiled when Freddie wrapped his arm around me, he led me to the sitting room, he sat down on a recliner chair, and pulled me into his lap, I giggled quietly as he tickled me, Freddie rested his head on my shoulder, I smiled as I snuggled up to him, Freddie smiled down at me, I could see his eyes sparkle when I'm relaxed around him, we just sat around talking, or in Freddie's case, whispering sweet compliments in my ear.

It started to get dark, Rodger and Aimee went to their room, the same with Brian and John, Freddie looked down at me, “Are you tired love?” Freddie asked, I nodded, I stood up so Freddie could get up, Freddie held my hand and led me upstairs, and opened the door to what I presumed was his room, “this is my room” Freddie said, my eyes widened, “hey relax baby, I'm not gonna do anything inappropriate” Freddie said, then he smirked, “unless you want me to that is” Freddie added, winking, causing me to go as red as a tomato, he chuckled softly.

I got changed in the bathroom before heading to the bedroom, Freddie was lying on his bed shirtless, he wasn't ripped or anything but he was good-looking, he had very little chest hair, Freddie's eyes opened, he turned his head to look at me, “Come to bed darling” Freddie said, I smiled and went to join him in bed, Freddie pulled the quilt over us, I snuggled up to him as I ran my hand through his chest hair, Freddie sighed as he placed his hand on mine, he kissed my forehead, I smiled and slowly let sleep overcome me.


End file.
